


Brother Knows Best

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Reverse Trust Issues, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Away from prying eyes, two brothers meet.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card: Trust Issues 
> 
> Me: **_R E V E R S E_**

While the Prince's village was always full of sunshine and laughter and perfect little people and families, Remus' left much to be desired, with the carnivorous plants everywhere, the circus freaks occupying the village and the usually invisible monsters.

It wasn't like Roman had asked to go there, he just wanted to get through their plan as fast as possible. He did not want to stay there one more second if he could help it.

The Duke's gaze caught his, making him set the little conjoined twins he was talking to on their way and make his way towards his brother, halting in front of him with a grin. "Why do I have the pleasure of having the Prince here?"

_He's just waiting for you to be nice to him._

He let a smirk fall into his face like a mask. "Hello there, brother. Why I just wanted to talk to you!"

A flash of confusion passed through Remus' eyes, only to be replaced by excitement after a few moments. "Talk to me?! Really? Ooh Ooh! Did you know dolphins are necrophiliacs?"

_He's most likely lied to about what's happened with Virgil._

The Prince cringed at the fact before changing the subject. "Say, how about we go to my side?"

The Duke, desperate for the attention of his brother agreed immediately, following his twin to the other side of the imagination.

"How are things on the other side?" He asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen between them as they got to his village.

"Oh the usual, Jan's worrying and--" He stopped himself from mentioning the last two Sides as he went on. "Anyways, he's been busy."

_He's like a child, naive and attention-seeking._

"I don't think he's just busy." Roman stopped suddenly, turning to face his brother with a sad smile. "I just think he's tired of you." The Duke's excited smile fell. "Can't you see? He's been taking care of you for years, he's slowly starting to get sick of it." 

"...Getting ....sick of me?"

The Prince gave his brother a sympathetic nod before continuing. "He has the right to, you're just so clingy sometimes." He made his way towards the Duke, setting a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm not, though. I still love you! We're brothers after all."

_He's easy to hurt, to mold and change._

"You don't know that..." Remus' voice was shaky, avoiding his brother's gaze and looking down at the ground.

"Oh brother... Always so naive..." He sighed, wrapping his arms around the intrusive Side. "I know Virgil and Logan though. They made us trust them, made us get close to them, and then left us when they had the chance. What makes you think your dear snakey isn't doing the same?"

"...He's not..."

"You don't know that."

On impulse, the Duke swung his morningstar at the Prince, causing him to pull away from the hug and give the other enough time to make an escape. 

_And once the seeds are planted, it'll be easy to make it bloom._

* * *

_They're sick of you. They're only pretending. Your brother knows. Your brother always knows._

In the dark forests, the weeping Duke wandered. The clingy, childish, naive and intrusive Duke no one really liked.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
